The Hell Girl
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: Hell GirlXNaruto X-over. Legend has it if you log onto the site at midnight and type the name of the person you hate, Hell Girl will take them to Hell. Is it true?


**Summary:** Legend has it that you type in the name of the person you hate and the Hell Girl will drag them down to Hell with a price. For Naruto, he doesn't believe it, but will something change his mind?

A/N: Haha!! I'm back!! Well, kinda anyway… I've recently been sick XX ah, oh well. I'm going to try and write this in my spare time. Like right now, lol

**---- ---- ----**

"They say if you type in the name of the person you hate on the site at midnight, Hell Girl will drag them down to Hell," I rolled my eyes. "There's no such thing," I stated, knowing better. A girl walked pass, her long dark hair flowing down her back, her eyes straight forward. With not even a glance at us, she said "There is such a thing as Hell." And kept walking forward. I rolled my eyes. She had no clue what she was talking about. "That was a little weird…" Kiba said as we watched the girl retreat to her class. "We should get going, though, we're going to be late!" We got our books and headed off to our different classes, me going to Biology and Kiba going to History.

The class was as boring as ever, but during lunch, I noticed the girl again. Kiba and Lee were arguing over who was hotter, Avril Lavigne or Fergie. I rolled my eyes at them, Sasuke doing the same. I looked back over at the girl, when my butt flew into the air and landed on the ground "Sasuke-kun!!" a shrill voice called. I heard a "Oh great," and a scatter of feet. I groaned and stood up, brushing myself off and taking my seat back on the bench. I finished my lunch and emptied, looking at the girl on the way back. Her eyes were pale like lavender, pupiless. _Odd_, I thought, _why would someone have __pupiless__ eyes?_ I also noticed that she had pale skin.

"Do you believe me Lee?" Kiba asked. "You know, about the Hell Girl." Lee shook his head. "There is no such thing, how can you believe that?" Then, the angelic voice spoke from behind me, "There is such a thing as Hell," I turned around to look at her, but as soon as I did, she was gone. "She's so… weird…" I spoke to myself. "Got that right," Kiba agreed. "That girl is a little on the odd side. No one seems to talk to her, she's always sitting alone over at the same table everyday." Lee shook his head. We got up and went to our next class. Kiba went with Lee and I went on my own to English.

The day finally ended. I walked home, when the strange girl from before passed me gracefully. "Hey, wait up!" I called, jogging up next to her. "Hey, I never did catch your name, what is it anyway?" She never looked at me, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "Hinata," she stated plainly. "Okay then, Hinata, my name is Naruto." She nodded her head once, not talking. We walked in uncomfortable silence, her eyes not moving from the road before. I kept on glancing at her, trying to read her face. After a few minutes of trying to read her face, she took a swift turn, walking down a trail in the woods. _She is too weird_ I thought. I would never understand her, I knew that much.

When I finally got home, I put my bag on the chair and immediately logged on to the internet, going on the site Kiba told me about. I typed in the website and pressed enter. Immediately, the website said "The site cannot be found" Maybe I typed it in wrong. I'll try again later. I went back to the table and did my homework, getting that out of the way. When I finally finished it, I made my supper, ramen as usual. Not like I can make much more. I finished that in no time at all, then put it in the sink with the leaning tower of bowls. I slipped on my jacket and took a walk through the woods, something I didn't do often.

I was about in the middle of the woods when I heard a pained cry echoing through the woods. I got nervous, stalking closer to where the shrill cry came from. I came closer to a small cabin, the cries louder. I looked through the window, making sure not to be caught. I froze in terror. Inside, a woman was being beat on by a large, brawn guy, his hazel green eyes glazed over. The woman was narrowly trying to dodge his beatings, the guy looked more angry by the minute. I couldn't take it anymore, so I rushed to the door and opened it. "Stop it!!" I yelled at the guy. The guy froze, his punch stopped in mid-air from almost hitting the woman in the stomach. The woman was breathing hard, her face was red and her sleeves were torn. "What are you going to do about it, punk?" the guy turned around. I gulped, the woman looked at me with terrified eyes. "I-" I coughed, clearing my throat from the fear. "You shouldn't be doing that to her! Why are you anyway?!" I demanded, then nodded my head toward the door, giving her the chance to escape. She nodded and slipped out from under the guy and scurried out the door, running for help.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" the guy called. I ran after the girl, making sure she'll be safe. Once we got out into the clearing, we stopped, catching our breath. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. The girl twisted her head toward me, her light brown eyes matching her dirty blonde hair. "I'm fine. Thank you so much!" she hugged me. "No words can show how much I appreciate what you've done for me!! My name is Ai, by the way. I need to know your name!" her light voice sounded relieved. "It's Naruto, Ai, and you're welcome." I smiled at her. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness?!" Ai asked me, and I shook my head. "No, just as long as your safe," she smiled at me. "Aww, aren't you a sweetheart? I better get to my family, though, and tell them about what happened. I hope I get to meet you again, Naruto!" Ai got up and ran off to her house, waving to me.

I went back home, now knowing that she'll be safe with her family. I looked up at the clock and quickly went onto the website. This time it was different. It said "Hell Correspondence" and underneath "Enter" I clicked on enter and I type in the name of the guy, his name was Rokai. I found that out from the shirt. I couldn't risk that girl getting hurt again by that guy. I waited for the Hell Girl to come, but she didn't come. I sighed. I knew it wouldn't be true, there is no such thing. I changed to my pajamas and lay down on my bed, and went to sleep.

**---- ---- -----**

Haha!! That was pretty good, if I say so myself! Heh, I did this today, while home from school, slowly loosing my voice. Ugh… I keep on coughing, nothing's coming up! Anyway, donate reviews for my health!


End file.
